


silly on set

by deanssammy (babylxxrry)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Possessive Jensen, Shmoop, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/deanssammy
Summary: goddamnit misha.[or: the content that doesn't make it onto the gag reel]





	silly on set

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I AM SO SORRY FOR THE TITLE IT'S 2:40AM AND I DONT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY  
> 2) hi this is my first spn fic/drabble, still trying to get a hang of characterizations and shit so yeah bear with me  
> 3) thank u sophie for taking a glance bc ^^^
> 
> this is for the lovely ela. like i promised if you studied i'd write you something so here it is.

“Hey, Jay?” Jensen whispers in the middle of a five minute break. They’re sitting pressed side to side in the shadows of one of the sets. Technically, they’re not even supposed to be here, it’s not their shoot for another hour or so, but Jared had wanted to watch the others and everyone knows there’s very rarely a Jared without a Jensen, at least on set, so here they are.

“Yeah?” Jared murmurs back.

“You’re gonna be okay with that scene later, right?”

Jared looks over at Jensen, raises his eyebrow. “I am, are _you?”_

Jensen snorts, and Jared rolls his eyes. He knows what’s coming.

“Of course I’m fine. ‘s not like we’re. Y’know. Dating, or anything,” Jensen says, arm coming up to curl protectively around Jared’s shoulders, and as much as the possessiveness exasperates Jared, he does love it.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Jen, there’s the reason I wanted to do this scene that one day you got food poisoning and spent most of the day in your trailer. You’re a jealous asshole who won’t let me do my job because it requires that I kiss a girl.”

Jensen’s silent next to Jared, and Jared turns and presses a kiss to his cheek. “It’s called a stage kiss for a reason, babe. Our lips don’t actually touch.”

“Still,” Jensen mutters, tightening his arm, and Jared drops his head onto Jensen’s shoulder. He feels Jensen turn and nuzzle into in his hair, and a moment later there’s a soft pressure that’s probably a kiss against his scalp. “ _Mine_ ,” Jared hears and a little shiver runs down his spine.

“All yours,” Jared whispers, “All yours, Jensen. But that doesn’t mean I can’t do my job. You do know that the more times you ruin the take, the more I have to kiss her?”

Jared feels a sigh ruffle his hair.

“Okay. Try to do it in less than three, please?”

“I will,” Jared promises, and Jensen tightens his arm for a moment before he relaxes again.

“I’ll be there. Behind the camera.”

“I know. Just. Remember you’re not directing. Don’t let the protective asshole side come out, we don’t want you banned from my scenes in the future.”

“I’ll do my best,” Jensen sighs, running his hand through Jared’s hair.

It’s comforting in a quiet way, a non-verbal affection that Jared leans into, making a little noise in the back of his throat.

“Love you, Jen,” Jared says quietly.

“Love you, too, Jay. So much,” Jensen smiles, turning his head to drop another kiss to the top of Jared’s head.

Of course, fucking Misha chooses that moment to appear in front of them like he’s managed to embody Cas, and of course he’s laughing.

“Man, I wish I could just _accidentally_ leak all of this juicy behind the scenes content. Wonder if they’ll let me sneak something into the gag reel,” Misha says like he’s not addressing anyone in particular, but he’s staring at the two of them, and Jensen rolls his eyes, dropping his forehead into his palm.

“Would you like me to leak your nudes in the gag reel?” Jared shoots right back, and Misha splutters.

“I- _what_?”

“Jared wants to know if you’d like him to leak your nudes in the gag reel,” Jensen smirks.

“You guys. Don’t have my nudes.”

“Or do we?” Jared cuts in, wriggling his eyebrows. “You’d be surprised at what I can send myself if you leave your phone unattended.”

“Jared,” Misha says. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“I’m not,” Jared says, and he knows Jensen can tell he’s lying, but Misha won’t be able to. “Ask Jenny.”

“He’s not kidding, Mish, I’ve seen them,” Jensen says, dead serious, and if Jared hadn’t known him for over a decade, he’d have believed him.

Jared watches the progression of emotions pass over Misha’s face, and he wants to laugh but suppresses it as best he can.

“Fuck off, you’re mean,” Misha whines, and at that point, Jared just loses it. He can’t help the laugh that bubbles up and he can feel Jensen’s fond gaze on him as he laughs so hard his sides hurt.

Misha sighs, though there’s a smile twitching the corners of his mouth. “I hate you two.”

“Love you too,” Jensen says with a grin, and Jared straightens up long enough to smack Jensen’s shoulder.

“No, we don’t, not if he leaks our cuddles on the gag reel.”

“He wouldn’t,” Jensen says pointedly, and Misha nods.

“In all seriousness, I wouldn’t. Because y’know, I want to keep my job and shit. We love contracts.”

That’s fair, Jared supposes. “Still gonna leak your nudes someday, dude.”

Misha rolls his eyes so hard Jared’s surprised he doesn’t pull a muscle. “Yeah, right, as if you’d ever get to see them in the first place.”

“You sound so sure of that,” Jared drops his voice to a rasp, looking up at Misha through lowered lashes and swiping a thumb across his bottom lip.

“Uh, Jensen’s about to murder me with just the look on his face, so I’m gonna. Pretend this didn’t happen. But be ready for those nudes, baby,” Misha says over his shoulder as he heads towards the greenscreen room.

Jared looks over at Jensen after Misha disappears through the door.

“ _Mine_ ,” Jensen growls in Dean’s voice, and that does _something_ to Jared.

If they weren’t on set and needed in hair and makeup in roughly ten minutes, Jared thinks he would’ve dragged Jensen back to their trailer for a quickie _just_ for that voice, but they don’t really have time for that at the moment, so he settles for burrowing his face into Jensen’s neck.

“I love youuuuu.”

“I love you, too, baby.”

 

- _fin._

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! might seem cliche to say those make my day, but they really do. thanks for reading!!


End file.
